1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to point of purchase displays, in particular point of purchase displays (POP's) for small products, like compact discs (CD's) or digital video discs (DVD's). The present invention is directed in particular to such point of purchase displays that are fabricated from paper, paperboard, and corrugated paper and corrugated paperboard materials.
2. Prior Art
Point of purchase displays for small size goods are well known. Such displays are often fabricated from metal or plastic, and are fabricated to be quickly set up and knocked down, in order to accommodate the needs of the particular business establishment, as well as the changing promotional events that prompt the use of the point of purchase display.
However, such metal and/or plastic displays are typically very generic in shape, little more than open-topped or open-front bins in which the goods are piled or stacked. Furthermore, such metal and/or plastic displays can be relatively heavy and/or bulky, even in their broken down form, and can be relatively expensive to fabricate, especially since they are not always intended for multiple uses, and are discarded after only one use.
Point of purchase displays for small articles, that have been fabricated from paper, paperboard, and corrugated paper and corrugated paperboard are known. Such point of purchase displays have the advantage of typically being lighter in weight than comparable metal or plastic structures. In addition, such displays are typically less expensive to manufacture and ship. Furthermore, such displays are often more amenable to recycling than metal or plastic structures, once their function as a display has been completed.
However, like the metal or plastic displays, such prior art paper/paperboard/corrugated paper or paperboard displays likewise are often rather unimpressive visually, and often rely upon decorative printed labels and the like to provide “eye-catching interest”.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a point of purchase display that is relatively easy to manufacture and ship.
It would further be desirable to provide a point of purchase display that is relatively easy to set up or take down.
It would further be desirable to provide a point of purchase display that is fabricated from paper, paperboard, corrugated paper and/or corrugated paperboard, that is relatively light in weight and recyclable.
It would also be desirable to provide such a point of purchase display that is visually striking and presents the articles being displayed in a facilitated, easy to use manner.
It would also be desirable to provide a point of purchase display that is modular in nature, in that individual display units are provided that may be used singly, or in modular combinations thereof.
These and other desirable characteristics of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, including claims, and drawings.